


Long Time No See

by rachelalghul



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle, Soft Love, dick falls for raven softly, dick is now nightwing, raven left titans au, raven's new lifestyle, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelalghul/pseuds/rachelalghul
Summary: Rachel had to do a special delivery for the famous New York's heartthrob, Dick Grayson. She didn't know that Dick was her old leader back when she was still a vigilante. The two started spending time together and slowly, something bloomed. [ originally posted on Tumblr]
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson/Raven, Rachel Roth/Dick Grayson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Dick Grayson

It had been approximately three years since Raven left the Titans to pursue a normal life she had long for ever since she came to Earth to seek refuge from her destiny that her father had set for her.

Raven left the Tower and went to live in New Jersey, a peaceful town for her. She didn’t need to worry about crime as much as she was when she was living in New York. She didn’t need to worry about people recognizing her. Well, nobody knew her due to her never letting her hood off her head whenever she was in battle. But still, she was looking for a place nobody, nothing would know her, including the air, trees, birds.

When she came to New Jersey, she changed her name to Rachel. Something simple and does not differ much from her birth name. And she lived in a small apartment that had only one bedroom and one small bathroom but well, she lived alone, it was enough for her. The rent wasn’t as high as living in the metropolitan city, but it was still quite pricey for her as her living wage only cost so much. Since she didn’t have any degree for her to get a high paid job; she worked in a cafe during the weekdays and as a cashier at a flower shop during the weekend. Both jobs didn’t pay much, but they were peaceful and calming that she had fun working. She would sometimes learn how to arrange a bouquet of flowers when there weren’t customers. And she had learned how to brew coffee. She can prepare any type of coffee in her own home now.

Rachel was filling up the bread basket when the bell at the door rang, indicating a customer just walked in. Her delicate body turned around and a small smile appeared on her face as she greeted the customer. “Welcome to Lee Café,”

While she was taking the order from the customer, her manager called her from the kitchen behind. She keyed in the order and politely asked the customer to sit down first whilst waiting for their order to finish.

She went to the back and asked, “Why did you call me?”

Her manager, Lee, the owner of the café pointed to a bag on the kitchen top in front of him, “Rachel, I need you to deliver this to someone,”

“Uhm, we never do deliveries?” Rachel raised her eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, but this is for someone important, you know, that heir to the Wayne Enterprise?”

“Ah, him,” how would she not know the heir to the Wayne Enterprise? Dick Grayson, New York’s heartthrob; he had the looks, the height, the body, the wealth. All in all, he was perfect from the head to the bottom. But of course, being the New York’s heartthrob also meant that he was also a heartbreaker. Girls from any range of age fell for him and want him and had their hearts broken in the process.

How can she not know Dick Grayson? When her workmate from her flower shop would not stop talking about him? Maybe because she wasn’t entirely human, but she could not find the desire to like him. How can she like someone that can break her heart in a second? It was enough that her father had already broken her heart.

Rachel crossed her arms, “I can’t drive, you know, I can’t deliver that,”

“You don’t need a car, he’ll come with his car in front of the shop, you just need to wait and deliver his order,” Lee said and was already walking to the door to exit the kitchen, “I’ll handle things inside here, you go wait outside with his order,”

“But—“ her words cut short when her manager pretended not to hear her word of protest and exited the kitchen.

A sigh left her as she grabbed the brown bag that had a hot panini and a hot coffee inside. “His attitude really does fit his name. Dick.”

She walked out of the kitchen and glared at her manager for making her wait outside for an arrogant customer just because he was someone important. The smell of the black coffee entered her nostrils and suddenly she was reminded of her old leader back then who loved drinking coffee. They were always having breakfast together in the kitchen, he would drink his morning black coffee and she would drink her herbal tea. No talks, just drink in peace.

A harsh wind blew at her and caused her knee-length skirt to flew a bit higher than appropriate and she used her powers a little to maintain her skirt down. A few seconds later, a shiny silver Lamborghini car approached her slowly and stopped directly in front of her. The windshield rolled down and the so-called New York’s heartthrob called out to her, “Lee Café?”

“Hmm yes,” she leaned into the car to give the bag to him. Her eyes wandering around the interior of the expensive car that she would never be able to afford in a million years.

“Raven?”

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her birth name. Her face turned slightly for a better view of the famous man in front of her. How did he know her name? Her birth name. Not Rachel. Raven. If he had called out Rachel she would have guessed it was due to her nametag on her shirt above her chest.

Her eyes scanned the face of Dick Grayson; piercing blue eyes, sharp jaw with hints of faded scars, a slightly healed crooked nose from what must’ve been a hard punch to the face. On top of all that, his voice was familiar, deeper and huskier, but still had the similarity to her… old leader’s voice.

She strained her eyes and leaned in closer as she whispered, “Robin?”

A knowing grin appeared on his face, brightening up his rough, tired face, “Long time no see, Raven,”


	2. Rachel

Rachel wiped the wet cups with a dry cloth as she hummed to the soft beats of the classical music playing in the speaker on the wall that the manager had set up last month. After the coincidental meet with her old leader, Robin, who was now Dick Grayson, she had continued working as usual after the promise she made with him to meet up again later that night after he deals with his business and her finishing her shift. It was 11 p.m. now, the time she had to close the café. She put down the cup in her hand and went to the front to turn the ‘OPEN’ sign to ‘CLOSE’. After she had locked the door, she went back to the kitchen and continued drying the cups.

When all the cups and cutleries were all dried up and put back into their place in a cupboard, Rachel went to the front to put all the chairs on the table so that she can sweep and mop the floor. As she was mopping the floor, her body moved to the beats of the song playing in the speaker, The Weeknd’s Wicked Game. She had changed the playlist before she started sweeping.

Pap pap

A knock on the glass door pulled her out of her trance of singing and dancing to the song. She raised her head from the floor to see her intruder, a soft smile graced her lips as she took in the sight of Dick standing in front of the door with his hands inside his pants pockets. His tie was no longer there around his neck and a few upper buttons were opened, slightly showing his olive tanned skin. His hair was tousled as if he had ruffled it up to take the gel off his hair.

Rachel gently leaned the mop in her hand onto the table near her before she headed toward the door to let him in. She unlocked the door and pulled it open slightly, her head out first. A soft tilt of her head came before she smiled teasingly, “Hi,”

“Hey,” Dick gently smiled at her in return, a small huff of breath came from his nostrils, “Can I come in?”

“Mmm,” she hummed softly while opening the door wider and let him in. She closed the door and locked it again, out of habit, and turned around.

Her eyes fell onto him, who was standing near the cashier, leaning onto the top. “Do you need any help with cleaning up?”

She shook her head, “I can’t make the heir to Bruce Wayne’s Enterprise clean a cheap café,”

He chuckled slightly, “You knew about me and couldn’t recognize me?”

“I only know you because of my workmate who cannot stop gushing about how perfect you are. Plus, who would’ve thought my old leader would be the New York’s heart breaker,” she continued mopping the floor.

A small huff of breath was heard from behind her and she assumed he was smiling. Dick crossed his foot over the ankle as he hunched his back more comfortably on the cashier top. “How are you doing?”

His eyes swept down the length of her body, he noticed how everything about her physically had changed; her height grew slightly taller than she was, her hair was longer now, her skin was less pale now due to the UV ray she’s been getting. Her chest was…noticeable now, she used to be flat, but now, she’s grown.

New Jersey did her good. He thought.

“I’m doing fine, well I am working two jobs to meet ends, but besides that life is okay, it’s…normal,” she tilted her face slightly to meet his eyes briefly before she continued focusing on the floor.

“You’ve always wanted a normal life,” he muttered, a small smile appeared on his face when he caught her gaze.

She finally finished with mopping, her hand swiped the loose hair from her face to the back of her ear, “Yeah, and I’m so grateful I got it,”

“Hmm,” Dick hummed, uncrossing his foot and stood up straight now.

“How about you? Are you doing great? Considering you’re going to inherit the richest’ man’s company in the States,”

“Well, for me, life is, peachy I guess?” his shoulders raised lightly, to show he wasn’t so sure about his reply. “Day time I work with business life, but at night I’m still a vigilante,”

“Oh,” her eyes widened a little. She didn’t know why she was so surprised; it was only her that wanted to leave the Titans. The rest of the team still wanted to fight crimes. Well, last she heard about her teammates was last two years when Cyborg had joined the Justice League, Beastboy went back to Doom Patrol, and Starfire was now leading the new Titans.

She quickly wiped her shocked expression and played it off, “So, Dick Grayson during the day and Robin at night?”

“Nope, not Robin anymore,” he grinned at her, “Nightwing,”


	3. Boy Wonder

Days passed by ever since their first late-night talk after three years being separated from each other. Rachel continued her life, as usual, working two jobs while Dick went back to New York after his business in New Jersey was settled. They talked about a lot that night. After Rachel was done with cleaning up the café, they went for a walk in the park, very late at night. It was dark and gloomy, but for a vigilante and a half-demon, there was nothing for them to be afraid of.

During the walk, Rachel listened to a lot of stories that Dick shared with her; stories of how Cyborg entered the Justice League and how Starfire kept getting a headache having to deal with the new Titans. There was nothing special that happened in her three years life of being away from the vigilante life. Hence, she could only afford to listen to Dick talking. One thing she knew for sure was that Dick talked a lot now, he was no longer the old Robin who preferred to spend his time practicing sparring in the battle room. Old Robin didn’t really know how to have a conversation with her, or that he had respected her privacy, she would never know.

She listened to how he left Robin’s suit and became Nightwing. She noticed how he had grown taller than when he was a teenager; she had to crane her neck now to see his eyes. And his body is perfectly built with enough muscles to show that he never left training. While she had trailed away from any tough exercise and she wasn’t even sure if she could use her powers well without draining her stamina.

“You don’t talk much about your life here,” Dick said, looking down at her when he stopped walking to grab her attention.

“There’s nothing much to tell,” she shrugged, but when she saw his face slightly changed, she said, “Well, I guess I can start with my new name here,”

“Hm?” Dick raised his eyebrow, “You changed your name?”

Her lips set in a thin line and a tiny huff of breath exit her nostrils before walking toward a bench near them and sat down, Dick followed suit. “You’re not the only one who wanted to escape your old identity,”

When he didn’t say anything, she lifted her hand up in the space between them, and with a gentle smile that shone her face, she introduced herself, “Hi, my name is Rachel, nice to meet you, Dick,”

A bright smile was formed on his lips as he took her small hand into his larger one, “Nice to meet you too, Rachel,”

-  
Rachel was arranging the baskets of white daisies in the shop to make them look prettier when she heard the door was being pushed open and a gentle wind came through. She left the basket and twirled around to greet the customer and her actions halted when she meets significantly known piercing blue eyes.

“Hi,” Dick pushed a hand through his dark locks and smiled awkwardly at her while standing in the small flower shop. He was standing behind the sunflower baskets and the picture was so endearing that she couldn’t stop herself from mentally taking a picture of him.

“Dick, what are you doing here?” She asked, looking around for her workmate who just left to get lunch. She could not imagine how her workmate would react when she sees Dick Grayson standing in the shop.

His hands gracefully entered his pockets as he told her, “Well, I didn’t have much to do back at the office and I decided to go have a look on the new branch of the company,”

“Mmm, I mean, what are you doing here?”

He bit his lower lip and her eyes followed the movement without her realizing, “I missed you,”

“Oh.” Rachel’s eyes widened as her hands gripped her skirt to soothe her nerves. “Uhm, I don’t… I don’t really know how to respond to that,”

Dick raised his left wrist and read the time on his watch, “It’s 12 p.m. now, do you want to have lunch with me?”

Rachel was about to say yes when she remembered that her workmate was getting lunch for both of them. Then, her phone rang and her hand slipped into the pocket of her apron to answer the call. “Yes, Dahlia?”

Her eyes glanced at Dick whose eyes hadn’t left her physique, she turned around slightly to focus on the call.

“Hey, Rach, I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go back into work today, my mom collapsed at her work and I’m now at the hospital,” her voice cracked a little on the phone and Rachel’s heart tugged at that.

She smiled, although Dahlia couldn’t see that, “It’s fine, you go take care of your mom first and if there’s anything I can help, don’t be shy to ask me,”

“Thanks, Rach, and I’m so sorry for your lunch, I have it here with me right now—”

“No, it’s okay, I can go get my own lunch. And Dahlia, don’t forget to eat, okay? Your mom will be better soon,”

“Mmm, will do, Rach, okay, I have to go now. See you tomorrow,”

“Bye,” the phone call ended and Rachel realized that the shop was very quiet. Her grip on her phone tightened as she took a deep breath before letting it out.

She looked at him with a nervous smile and said, “Let’s go have that lunch,”

-  
It had been going on for almost a month. Dick would come to visit her, be it either for lunch, which didn’t always happen because she didn’t want to risk the media taking pictures of them, or just Dick coming to her café and drink a hot black coffee while watching her work. He even brought his work along, his laptop and his files to specifically do his work in the café, that way, he could do his work while also can see her.

And if he couldn’t come during the day, he would come after her shift ended, more specifically when she was closing up. He didn’t care if it was already late and he was tired from his work or that at 3 am he had to go patrol, he would find his way to go see her, even for just a moment.

Today was the second time in the month he came to the café and ordered his usual coffee and a blueberry muffin. While his fingers were busy typing on his laptop, his eyes could not stop glancing at her doing her work. She was just wiping the tables and picking up the dishes, but in his eyes, she looked magnificent.

To say Rachel didn’t notice his obvious stares would be a lie, although it felt good to be in his attention, she also didn’t want her manager catching him red-handed of giving oogling eyes at his employee. She went to the back and placed the dishes in the sink and thought for a while. She grabbed a piece of sticky note and dribbled some words on it.

Rachel walked out of the kitchen and saw Dick was busy typing on his laptop, his hand holding the mug by the handle and took a big sip of his coffee. She looked down at the note in her hand and contemplated whether to give it to him or not. She looked back up again and caught his eyes, her own dark eyes widened slightly before a soft smile crept its way onto her lips. She slowly walked toward him, one hand holding a kettle of hot coffee and another hand was in her apron’s pocket.

“More coffee?” She asked, eyes glancing at his work on the small round table.

“Sure, thanks,” Dick pushed the mug near her and while she was pouring the coffee, her hand slowly slipped the note on his file.

Giving him one last look, she turned away and walked back to the counter to serve another customer.

Dick was staring again. Until his laptop received a notification and made a ‘ding’ sound to alert him. It was an email from Bruce. His eyes lazily read the first line of the email he had received before something yellow caught the corner of his eyes.

His eyes turned to the yellow note on his file and read the scribbles on it. A quick huff of breath escaped his mouth as a grin broke its way onto his lips. He looked up from the note to see Rachel was looking at him and a small slip of her tongue came out in a playful way as if to mock him.

‘Stop staring or my manager will kick you out for googling eyes on his employees, boy wonder’


End file.
